Pikachu And The Evil Pokeball!
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A story with Tracey dieing and Ash being put in a peanutbutter sandwitch!


Pikachu And The Evil Pokeball  
  
disclaimer  
  
Pokemon doesn't belong to me.  
It belongs to kids WB nintendo and all those peoples.  
Please do not sue me for writing this fic.  
Also they're's slight charactor bashing..  
This is the rezult of leaving Kasumi_grl and Takari-chan by themselves and banding them from the internet!  
Kasumi_grl wrote this but I Takari-chan helpt!  
Injoi ^_^  
  
**Pikachu And The Evil Pokeball**  
  
One day Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Togepi were guess walking!  
"100 Pokeballs on the wall 100 Pokeballs on the wall,  
take one down pass it around...99 Pokeballs on the wall."  
Ash sang for the one hundredth time.  
"Pria toge pria toge togepri pria toge!"  
Even Togepi had that song stuck in it's head!  
"100 anoying Ashs on the wall...100 anoying Ashs..."  
Misty said, sarcastikly.  
"Oh look, a town!"  
Brock cried out.  
"What's that sign say?"  
Misty asked.  
"Only people with slits for eyes can read that."  
Said Ash.  
"It says that all Pokemon must be in Pokeballs."  
Read Brock aloud.  
"Here Togepi go in my backpack."  
Misty said, picking up her Pokemon.  
"Chu,"  
Pikachu ran away from Ash's backpack.  
"Pikachu, what's the matter?"  
Ash asked.  
"Chu pika (Your socks stink!)"  
Pikachu replied annoyed.  
"Then come here I'll put you in a Pokeball."  
Ash held out one.  
"Chaah;"  
Pikachu moved forward slowly.  
"Pikachu, return!"  
Ash called throwing the Pokeball.  
But instead of a Red light a green one sucked up Pikachu.  
"That's weird..."  
Ash said, confused.  
"I don't care I wanna see nurse Joy!"  
Cried Brock running away.  
"Hold it, Romeo!"  
Misty called running after.  
'Pikachu...'  
Ash thought, worried.  
  
**at the Pokemon center**  
  
"And then we can go out on another date in a week and..."  
Brock babbled stareing at nurse Joy.  
"Uh...that's nice young man why don't you go find someone who cares."  
Nurse Joy said, slightly annoyed.  
"I'll do anything you say! ...but first could you heal my Pokemon?"  
Brock asked, jumping around the room.  
"OK partie's over Brocko let's go!"  
Misty said, coming in and dragging Brock away.  
"M-isty! wait for me!"  
Ash said, breathlisly.  
"Here nurse Joy heal my Pokemon plea...waaahhhhh!"  
Ash gasped, the Pokeball containing Pikachu was glowing green.  
A light surrounded Ash everything went black.  
  
**somewhere**  
  
"Pikachu?" asked a confused Ash sitting up.  
  
[sorry about there being a inter after every line,  
But it makes it a lot esyer for me to write]  
  
"Where am I?" Ash asked confused.  
"Obay me!" Yelled a voice.  
"Who are you?" Ash asked jumping to his feet and looking around.  
"Don't you remember me Ash?  
It's me your old pal Pikachu!"  
Yelled Pikachu running out.  
"Pikachu! are you OK?"  
Ash started running over.  
"Stay there!" Pikachu said, oddly in english and a evle sounding voice.  
"Pikachu? why?" Ash asked fritant.  
"You are not my master any more, I will never obey you!"  
Pikachu yelled leaping at Ash.  
"What happened?!" Ash demanded backing up slightly though.  
"The Pokeball it was waiting for me, my master was waiting for me.  
I have no further use for you, I'll put you in a peanut butter sandwich!!"  
He cried grabbing bread and peanut butter out of know where.  
"Nnnnnnnooooooo!!!!!!"  
Ash cried as he was being eatin.  
  
**some where else!**  
  
"Ash! Ash!"  
"chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!"A large bult of lighting apeared and a figur fell from the sky.  
A Pikachu landed on the grass fallowed by a boy.  
"Tracey!" Misty yelled grabbing Tracey by the throte and choking him.  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled looking for Ash.  
"Wahaha! I ate him!"  
Yelled a dieing Tracey!  
"piiiiiiiikkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppiiiiiiii!!!!!" Yelled Pikachu.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Misty shreeked throwing Tracey off a cliff.  
"Oh oficer Jeny you're beautiful...waah!"  
Brock was takin away by a woman.  
Then a peanut butter sandwitch fell from the sky.  
"Some body get me out of here!"  
Yelled a voice.  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked hopefuly.  
"Ash?!" Squiled Misty.  
"Yeah I'm being killed! by the peanutbutter  
!"  
Ash cried as the sandwitch started jumping around.  
Misty and Pikachu pulled Ash out and Misty and Ash kist.  
And Brock came out of know where and the Pokeball holding Pikachu before ixploded!  
  
  
{A/N}  
I just love a good Tracey dieing fic ^_^. But really I was just messing around so please don't flame me. Thanks a lot I gotta go write AAML now bye,  
Kasumi!!!! 


End file.
